


Shirley Temple

by impassivetemerity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impassivetemerity/pseuds/impassivetemerity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro's more than a little gay, right now he's also more than a little in love. </p>
<p>"So," Shiro starts, "is this you asking me to be your boyfriend?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirley Temple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capeswithhoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capeswithhoods/gifts).



> This is really short and really sweet and I'm sorry I just love Sheith so much

The first thing Shiro tastes in the new year is grenadine and cherry, and nothing could be more perfect. He's a little surprised, maybe, but he realises just how ridiculously oblivious he's been. The missed looks, absent touches that were actually planned, and God he feels foolish, but after the battering his heart's taken in the past few years, he's almost glad for a little stupidity. There are fingers curled into the front of his shirt and a chilly hand on his almost equally cold cheek, loud yelling and fireworks ringing in his ears, and soon there are brown eyes staring back at him, teeth digging into an artificially reddened lower lip--and God Shiro's in so deep, and most of all he doesn't care. 

"Sorry--sorry...I..." Keith's voice lowers, barely registering in the noises of the crowd, "shouldn't have." 

His heart skips a beat in his chest, and Shiro's almost taken by the cosmic hilarity of it all, Keith's uncertainty where Shiro's affections currently lie, and how he's been obvious to the sheer amount of Shiro's own flirting and doting. 

So he does what any reasonable human would in this moment and kisses him back. 

A small sound comes from Keith, and if Shiro didn't know better he'd call it a squeak, which is really, distressingly cute. But he doesn't call it anything, not when Keith almost melts into the kiss, eyelids fluttering, fingers moving from the front of his shirt so arms can wrap around his neck, weight warm and inviting. He can't believe it, really, and for two smart people they're honestly really _stupid_ sometimes. Matt's somewhere in the background, Shiro can feel those sharp eyes on him, taking in the sight of the two of them and definitely smiling. (He's actually the world's best wingman when he's not too busy being tragically unattainable, not that it's even a factor anymore, and hasn't been for relative weeks.) 

The kiss ends, feeling almost too short and like an eternity at the same time. Keith is blushing hard, cheeks nearly matching the colour of his shirt and it's the best look on him. Shiro's more than a little gay, right now he's also more than a little in love. 

"So," Shiro starts, "is this you asking me to be your boyfriend?" 

Keith wants to punch that stupid grin off his face, Shiro can feel it, whether it's with fists or lips is still up for debate--Shiro hopes lips, he's always going to hope for lips when it comes to punching and Keith. He shifts, not awkwardly, merely to allow himself some time to make Shiro think he actually has to contemplate his answer. Keith's biting back a smile when he actually does speak, or he's trying to, at any rate, and he fails miserably, and Shiro wants to kiss him again and again and again. 

"If you're insisting, I guess I have to." 

Shiro laughs, smiling so hard his face would hurt if he could feel it. But he can't, and he would keep smiling even if he could feel it, because he's happy and so far this year is the best ever, off to a good start only a few minutes in. This one's definitely for the books. 

"Well since you asked so nicely," Shiro drawls, "who am I to say no?"

Keith rolls his eyes, it's fond, especially with the goofy grin he has, and he leans in for another kiss, taking Shiro back to grenadine and cherry.


End file.
